


Innocence

by Daydream_Hollow_Eyes



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Car Accident, Enoshima Junko-centric, Fluff, Fluff & Angst, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nice Enoshima Junko, No Romance, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, One Shot, Warning: Enoshima Junko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydream_Hollow_Eyes/pseuds/Daydream_Hollow_Eyes
Summary: Junko wasn't expecting to live and neither was she expecting to see her classmates in the mix of her confusion.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Ikusaba Mukuro, Enoshima Junko & Komaeda Nagito, Enoshima Junko & Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 26





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> TW: For Junko (obviously) I just had this fanfic idea and I just wanted to write it out. Sorry for any inconsistencies I haven't written in a long time. Also very brief mentions of a lot of characters, and since I don't know jack-shit about DR3 don't expect much of the characters. Don't expect a lot of characters actually-

Junko wasn’t surprised when darkness enveloped her and a cold feeling of despair that had comforted her instead. Despite everything that had happened in the trial room, her execution gave her a bit of comfort in a way. Her body felt numb, she couldn’t feel a thing, was she moving her hand? Or was that her leg? Nothing. Junko’s vision was completely black, but a feeling of comfort was what made Junko feel a little bit happy. It would take years to undo her act of despair, no matter how much Neagi, Kirigiri, Togami, Asahina, Hiro, or Toko do.

Despair will always prevail.

  
  
  


Then, something that she’d never expect to happen.

Distant voices, they seemed so far away. Which confused Junko, furrowing her eyebrows and scrunching her face…

  
  


Wait…

  
  


Feeling slowly began to wash over her body. First moving her hand and then her legs. Slowly opening her eyes, bright light just shone in her eyes, blinking rapidly Junko let out a soft groan and looked around the room, it was a white room with blurry figures that surrounded her. She blinked more, then a spike of pain shot through her abdomen and chest suddenly burning. Shooting up and hugging herself, Junko had to suppress the urge to scream at the top of her lungs.

“Get her some water!!”

“Wa-water won’t help, she ne-ne-needs a doctor for pos-possible-”

“Shut up pig!”

“Kiyoko!”

Voices began to rise and Junko’s head began to hurt, anger boiled in her stomach.

“Shut up!” She bellowed, putting her head close to the bed. What the hell happened to her, why was she in a hospital bed? How was she alive? Questions poured and out her head, none of which she could get a clear answer for.

“Junko?” The voice caught her off guard, a cold feeling trickled down her back and down her neck. A voice she never thought she’d hear again. She hated it, she wanted to just not wake up again, thankfully her hair was covering her face. The utter shock of hearing Mukuro;s voice again, made her heart ache. She didn’t know why it hurt to hear her voice, and she didn’t know why her throat tightened and her eyes burned.

“Junko are you okay?” Quickly covering her mouth, and holding back a cry as she heard the concern in Neagi’s voice, forcing herself to slowly look up. Junko squinted as the bright light filled her vision, slowly looking up and around the room she saw familiar and unfamiliar faces. It hurt to look at her old classmates, feeling dread pool in her stomach as she quickly glanced around. The questions grew more and more intense as she sat up.

“W-what happened?” Mentally cringing at the sound of her hoarse voice, but she forced it out regardless.

“Y-you were crushed under the weight from a car crash, w-we-we thought you had died!” A girl with purple chopped up hair stammered out, looking at Junko with extreme worry.

“You were in a coma for 11 months.” Kirigiri informed, her tone flat and uncensored as ever. Junko always liked that about the detective, but it was also kinda unsettling to the Ultimate Despair.

Junko let herself slump over once again, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. She was shocked that she was alive, but it didn’t make any sense. The killing game and the end of the world had felt so real, seeing her classmates die felt so real. The images of Leon, Sayaka, Hifumi, and the rest filled her head, making her sick to her stomach.

“Junko?” Mukaro’s voice cut through her thoughts, making Junko aware of the terrible thing that she did to her sister, letting out a shaky sigh as she grimaced at the scene of her sister getting impaled.

“My body and head hurt,” It was a simple phrase, and the others seemed to understand, slowly they all shuffled out of the room. Junko flopped back into the bed, running her hands over her face and through her hair. Still confused about the situation and how she came to be in a hospital bed with no one remembering what she did, or the fact that there were more people than just her class.

Staring at the ceiling Junko raised her hand. Examining it she could see a long gash that had been stitched up, it seemed to still be healing indicating that it had been reopened multiple times. Looking around the room one more time she noticed it wasn’t the nurse's office in Hope's Peak, she was in an actual hospital. Putting her arms over her head Junko began to think, which led to her falling asleep soon after.

\-------

Another month had passed and Junko was getting ready to leave the hospital and return to Hope's Peak. It was December so the car accident she had been in (according to what she’s been told) happened sometime in January. It made even less sense, she wasn’t given many details in the car accident and everyone refused to tell her how it happened,  _ despite  _ knowing what happened. She’d have to do more research into it when she got back.

“You done?” Togami’s voice made the Ultimate Despair jump as she looked at herself in the mirror, it was her old outfit and the more she looked at it the more she thought of what happened in the killing game.

Opening the door, Togami looked at her and nodded before walking away. Junko slowly followed behind him. Her body still ached with every move she made but she managed. Getting into the car was even more of a challenge since it felt like her muscles were on fire. The ride was long and boring, but Junko was mostly gazing out the window, seeing the city still in tack made it feel surreal, though she was glad Togami was the one she was with since he never asked any personal questions.

Entering Hope's Peak made Junko do another mental check, everything had been the same for two years before the Despair took over, but it made her always look at the windows expecting them to be bored up and to not see the gates at the stairwells.

“You seem shocked?” Whipping around and making her body tense, but then she forced herself to ease up.

“It felt like I was gone for years. I know it doesn’t look different but it feels different.” Of course it was different again she was two years younger than she was when the killing game started, and it didn’t feel real.  _ She  _ didn’t feel real.

“Well, the others are in the dining hall. Come one.” Togami pulled ahead of Junko and walked out of her view, Looking outside once again she ran her fingers against the wall, none of it was crack or falling apart and looking outside to see the bright sun and tall buildings made it feel off

Getting into the Dinning hall, there were far more people than just her classmates, some familiar but most seemed to be forgien to her.

“Junko!!” A force slammed into her side, making pain shoot through her whole body, her fight or flight instantly acting up. Pushing the person away, she looked to see Asahina looking like a deer in headlights.

“My body is still in pain so I’d rather not have people jumping on me.” Her tone far more cold than intended, wide and shocked expressions filled the room and Junko instantly felt guilt pierce her. Hugging herself, she walked to the far corner of the dining hall close to the window. Thankfully no one walked over to her, Junko didn’t know why she felt that way, it was strange to feel guilty deep in her psyche.

Gazing out the window, she could see that the school yard had changed considerably. A lot more trees and they even installed an outdoor pool, the track field seemed smaller. Everything had changed in the last 11 months that she had been in that comma. Junko hated the fact that she was settling so soon, it just didn’t feel right to be living in Hope's Peak despite everything that they’ve done so far.

The small clatter of a tray resetting on the table startled her, turning around she was met with a girl with short pale blonde hair and a portion covering her eye. She was wearing a maid outfit, she didn’t say anything to Junko as she walked over to one of the tables with a group of people. Junko looked down at the food. She had a thing of Gohan, Yakizakana, Kobachi, and a few more items that Junko wasn’t really aware of.

Junko placed her hands together. "Itadakimasu," she whispered before grabbing her chopsticks and began to eat.

The Ultimate Despair didn’t even manage to stomach a good portion of the food before a splitting headache took over. Setting her chopsticks down Junko placed her hands on her forehead, letting out a soft groan of pain, her neck and shoulders began to ache followed by a tingling sensation that crawled up her back and creeped over her chest. Slowly getting up, Junko immediately fell to the ground, she couldn’t feel her legs and the headaches and shoulder pain began to burn through her body.

“Junko!” Neagi’s voice was distant, muttering and buzzing filled her head. Someone began to slowly help her up, the Ultimate leaned into the person as she began to feel like she was being carried. Keeping her eyes to the ground as they slowly walked to her dorm room, Junko was just thankful that her headache began to seize up just a little.

Having her back towards that others Junko silently listened in on the conversation between her classmates.

  
  
  
  
  


“Me and Byakuya will go and pick up her medication.” Mukuro whispered, Junko could only imagine her sister’s face at the moment.

“Even so, we can’t just leave her here on her own. What if something happens?” Makoto’s worried voice always gave Junko some comfort but it also made her really uncomfortable at how concerned he was for her. Especially after everything that she did.

“True, and getting the medication she needs will roughly take 3 hours time-wise, excluding the car ride.” Togami inquired, Junko could imagine his face all solem with his eyes closed deep in thought.

“We can take shifts looking after her. But with classes going on it’ll be hard.” Ishimaru tried to keep his voice down, Junko almost didn’t catch what he said.

“We’ll check on her when we have the chance, even if it’s just texting her.” Sayaka proclaimed, the Ultimate Despair let a smile fall on her face. The Ultimate Idol never did cease to amaze Junko.

Letting her eyes close, Junko let the conversation drift from her mind. She could rest until Mukuro and Togami got back, it was that simple.

\-------

3 months had passed and Junko was sitting on the roof once more, everything had still seemed surreal. Being in a non-despair filled world? Something that she couldn’t quite grasp just yet. Despite being 3 months alive and well living in Hope's Peak with her classmates, Junko’s mind was still on the horrible things that Hope's Peak had done to all of the reserve course students, it absolutely sickened her to think that such a prestigious school would do something like that.

Her eyes were always on the city, to outsiders it looked like she was just admiring the beauty of the city. Probably thinking of what her next photoshoot will be and what she would wear. They would be right if Junko was normal in any way shape or form. But the Ultimate Despair’s mind was plagued with dark morbid thoughts of what he would do to expose Hope's Peak for the indecent crimes they committed. Luckily she was able to gain more and more information not only from the reserve course students, recording when she interviewed them, and old newspaper articles that were faded and worn out.

“Why do you always hang out up here?”

Turning around Junko stared at Mukuro, her sister was wearing a black flannel and a Kpop tanktop and short shorts. Her arms were folded and her face despite looking rather neutral, her eyebrows were scrunched and her eyes had a burning passion that was masked with calm.

“It’s just nice, plus I don’t have to get too overwhelmed in the dining hall,” Turning back to the city not wanting to look at her sister any longer. If Junko even looked at one of her classmates for too long she would start to see images of their dead bodies, she would need major therapy but no way was she going to admit that she had seen her friends get brutally murdered, by some “game” she made up.

“You never look at me, you never look at any of us.” Mukuro was now beside Junko, the Ultimate Despair didn’t want to look at her sister, Junko wished to explain, but knew deep down that she would never be able to tell them why she couldn’t look at them. It made her stomach twist and turn at just the thought of her classmates dead bodies.

“You guys have changed so much.” Junko paused trying to think of what to say next, she opened her mouth but nothing came out.

“Can you look at me?” Mukuro’s voice was quiet, Junko had to strain her ears to hear her, but she was already sick to her stomach just thinking of her sister’s impaled corpse. So she shook her head, keeping her eyes trained on the buildings. Glimpse of the broken and burned buildings flashed in her mind.

Mukuro let out a disappointed sigh after a few heartbeats went by, “Kirumi and Terutera are almost done with breakfast, don’t miss out like last time.” The door to the roof slammed shut and Junko let out a sigh of relief.

They were going to the jr.high tomorrow, and Junko’s thoughts kept wandering to the warriors of hope. Monaca was a sadistic child that lacked empathy, she was what Junko had imagined her to be like, she liked her and Junko hated it.

Shaking her head the Ultimate Despair swung her legs over the railing and walked down to the dinning hall. Despite being mostly okay, Junko still had chronic pain at times, and she would need help, but luckily she was able to  _ ignore  _ the pain and get by without anyone noticing. She was exempt of doing any fashion shoots until the doctor gave her the okay. Junko was livid, but she kept her calm. She knew in her next fashion show she would expose Hope's Peak for the fraud that it was, her classmates would hate her, but Junk didn’t care. It would bring a little despair and it would feel nice.

It would be okay.

She would be okay.

  
  


It’s okay…

  
  
  


Right?...

\-------

She lied in bed staring at the ceiling. Her head filled with many thoughts and images, the day had passed by in a blink and Junko hadn't even noticed. Everything just seemed to have sped by and the Ultimate Despair was sure that it had actually been three days and not just one.

Or had it been a week?

When was the last time she had bathed actually?

Sitting up Junko looked around her dark room, seeing multiple piles of clothes that had been sitting there for God knows long. Letting out a frustrated sigh she flopped back and pulled the covers over her head, wanting to  _ try  _ and get some sleep in before the next day arrived.

  
  


…

  
  


…

  
  


"uuuuuuuuUUUUUUUU GGGGHHHH!!!!!!" Kicking off her blankets Junko sat up and walked out of her room. Frustrated with everything, why did it have to be like this? Why her? She should be dead after all, it's not that hard to comprehend!

Making her way up to the roof she sat on the edge once more. The cool early spring breeze greeted her happily, passing by her hair in a friendly manner.

Resting her chin in her hands and looking over the city.

She felt…

Lonely…

Wasn't the first time of course, but she had always managed to find a way to not be lonely one way or another. But for however long it's been, Junko had the feeling of loneliness edging it's way into her chest and creeping into her heart. Holding it in a cage and refusing to let it out.

Covering her face, Junko repressed the urge to cry.

\-------

“You have such pretty hair,” Mizano made a content hum. Junko sat in front of the mirror in her room, her eyes pinned on the Monokuma plushie that Asahina got her. The girls were having a sleepover in Junko’s room, it was okay. But the constant nightmares that Junko had made her not wanna sleep, waking up her classmates because of a nightmare didn’t sound ideal.

She let out a hum of acknowledgement to Mizano’s comment.

“Junko-chan has the softest hair out of everyone,” Peko added, the others voiced their agreement.

Junko kind of blanked, it wasn’t that it was bad. The girls always give compliments to each other all the time, but now it just seemed off. Far too surreal for Junko to process, Looking at herself in the mirror she nearly flinched. Mizano was braiding her hair, but that slowly began to fade. Her hair was put back up into her signature twintails, she was wearing her original outfit during the sixth trial.

_ “Well, you seem to be comfortable,” Her mirror self mocked. _

Junko wanted to say something but it felt like her mouth was sewn shut.

_ “Just to think, they don’t know what you put them through, all the tourtre and heartache that went through. Seeing each other’s dead bodies and having to kill.”  _ Her own voice made Junko’s mouth taste bitter.

_ “Remember how Mondo reacted to Chihiro? How he smashed his head open with a dumbbell because he was jealous of her? Remember Ishimaru’s pained cries? Mizano wanting to get to her bandmates.” _

Junko felt her mouth become dry, forcing out something to say but nothing. Her other self just continued to mock her, remind her of the horrible things that she did to her classmates, the Ultimate Despair felt the weight press down on her shoulders. Making everything feel heavy, soon all of her dead classmates began to appear behind her asking questions that Junko asked herself for years.

“Stop,” She pushed out, her throat tightening and eyes burning as they all began to shout at her. All of them were crying and begging for answers.

Shaking her head, Junko began to curl up in a ball not knowing what to do or what to say.

_ “Aren’t we your friends!?” _

_ “Don’t you care about us?” _

_ “Just tell us the truth!” _

Many more phrases blurred together and Junko felt her eyes begin to burn and chest tighten more.

“Just shut up!!!” She shouted her whole body shaking violently, tears streaming down her face as she pulled her knees tighter gripping at her hair, trying to block out the sound of the voices.

She didn’t want this, she didn’t ask to survive, she wanted desperately to just be normal. To have a normal life with normal friends and family. Junko didn’t want to inflict despair on the world but she had to, she had to do it because the world was cruel and that’s just how it went. A hand was placed on her arm and she shot back, her back hitting the bead frame, she was in her room again with everyone looking at her, they didn’t even try to conceal their worry for her.

“Junko?” Looking over at Chiaki, and suddenly all of them, anger and guilt began to surface.

“Junko!” Mukuro shouted, she needed fresh air, she needed to clear her mind.

  
  
  
  
  


Walking off of campus Junko began to wander the streets. Being the Ultimate “Fashionista” meant that she would probably get jumped, but Junko didn’t have anything on her, having left her phone at the dorms and not even having anything of value on her. Quickly making her way to the park, it was one of the very few places that she knew she could be slightly safe. Komaeda would find her anyway knowing his lucky ass-self, walking down to the small river she sat at the edge dipping her feet into the ice cold water.

Resting her head in her hands, Junko waited. She waited to just get shot, to just get pushed into the water and to just drown. Anything that would help her get out of this hell that she calls a world, she didn’t want to close her eyes. Fear gripped at her shoulders and sides, digging its claws into her flesh and slowly making her bleed and suffer for being a coward and running away. But that’s all she knew how to do, Junko only knew two things: that she causes chaos when she doesn’t know how to react to something and that she keeps running away from the people who call her their friend.

“Ah! Enoshima-sama, lucky I found you here.” Looking up at Komaeda, Junko let out a soft sigh and turned towards the water.

The white-haired boy sat down next to her, looking at the sky rather. Junko envied Komaeda, he was filled with hope, thinking such positive thoughts and encouraging everyone to do their best. His luck was extraordinary and it baffled everyone every time.

“Is there a particular reason you ran off?”

Junko thought about it, she didn’t know if she could trust him. Maybe vague hinting at what she saw, but he would tell the others if it concerned him enough.

“I don’t know,” It was the only thing that she could say. The only thing Junko could muster out, pulling her legs up and close to her chest she began to get lost in thought.

“I envy you sometimes Enoshima-sama.” Looking up and over at the Ultimate Lucky student Junko gave him a confused look, completely baffled at what he just said.

“Why me!?” Raising her voice a little too much Komaeda smiled at her.

“Because you don’t care! You don’t care about what others think of you, you don’t care if people talk ill of you, it’s amazing. To be so uncaring of what others think, unlike me, every bad thing that someone says about me, of course they're right. But, to be so brave and speak your mind Enoshima-sama, it’s fantastic!” Komaeda threw his arms in the air and fell back letting out a small laugh.

Junko stared at him wide eyed, a mix of amazement, gratitude, and confusion boiled in her stomach, making her a little nauseated. She didn’t think of herself like that, she was the Ultimate Despair disguised as the Ultimate Fashionista. Everything she was planning to do would most likely send everyone into despair, and that’s what she wants. To let despair fall upon the world and for everyone to suffer for what they’ve done.

But…

This?

This made her mad and guilty. Not being honest with her classmates, not being honest with herself when it came to her morbid thoughts and feelings towards them, she was desperate and all of her classmates were hopeful. It didn’t mix, she was mad at them for not trying hard enough to reach her, she was mad at them for not trying to stop her from running away.

  
  


She was…

  
  


She was…

  
  


She…

  
  


She’s the problem…

  
  


Junko should have been more honest. She should have been more caring for her friends, helping them instead of brushing them off and telling them she was fine or okay. She wasn’t fine nore was she okay, having lied to her friends about her mental state isn’t okay, she needed therapy and she wanted to trust them, have them look to her for guidance. Junko wanted her friends to know what she was going through and what she had witnessed in her coma dream.

“I-” Pausing she looked at Nagito and stood up - “ _ We  _ need to go back. I have something to tell everyone.” Nagito stood up and quickly followed, keeping the questions to himself as she explained to him, what she had found out.

\-------

“Is everyone here?” Nagito shouted, they also verbally agreed looking around a shuffling.

Nagito nodded to Junko who nodded back.

“First, I’d like to apologize for my behavior recently, I’ve been an asshole ever since I got out of that coma. I shouldn’t have treated you guys like that at all, it was wrong and I know that now. Apologize aside, I’d also like to say, I found some horrid news about Hope's Peak.”

Silence, they were waiting for Junko to speak more. The Ultimate Despair gestured for Nagito to grab the box that was next to him, he set the box down and Junko grabbed some newspaper articles and held them up for her classmates.

“This is a news article about the mysterious murders of Hope's Peak’s reserve course. It says at the bottom that many different students had gone missing, but Hope's Peak had paid the police to not investigate and rule it out as an accident. That’s simply not true.” Junko grabbed a portrait and held it up. “This is Izuru, he is the one that has every talent possible, being labeled as  _ The Ultimate Hope _ . Izuru had killed many of the student body when he was still here, again, Hope's Peak has ruled it out as an accident.”

“What does this have to do with the Reserve course students?” Hajime crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Junko nodded and gestured to Nagito to explain, the white-haired boy tensed up a little but let out a deep breath.

“Hope's Peak has been using the Reserve Course students to try and make  _ another  _ Izuru. Promising that the students will gain many talents, Hope's Peak has made people believe that you need talent to survive in this world. To be good at something means that you will succeed in society. They made the Reserve course students believe that they will have every talent. But, in the end, their lives are cut short.”

The tension in the room made Junko worry. She could  _ feel  _ the despair coming off of her classmates. After a few seconds Junko shook her head and looked at the group.

“I’ve come up with a plan.”

She had their attention now.

“At my next fashion show, we’ll all be showing off the new clothing line. But at the end, I’ll be exposing Hope's Peak in front of millions. It’s not the best idea, but I don’t want to keep living this way! I don’t want Hope's Peak to be the reason for everyone’s despair, for them to make it seem like you  _ need one talent  _ to succeed in life. I want the reserve course students to know that just because you don’t have “talent” doesn’t mean you have to succeed.  _ We  _ can be the ones to call out Hope's Peak and make them pay for all the pain and suffering they’ve caused millions!!”

Junko felt her legs shaking, she was  _ terrified  _ of what her classmates would say. Their faces were concentrated, trying to figure out what to make of this new information.

“What if they shut down Hope's Peak?” Makoto’s voice was still and worried.

Junko’s face softened, they  _ would  _ have to close down Hope's Peak. With a principle that lied and how they treat their reserve course students. Despair would  _ guarantee  _ to happen. But Junko wouldn’t let that happen, should fight to keep Hope's Peak going until they graduated, because she wasn’t going to let anyone take away her friends.

“Then we’ll fight!”

She smiled and let out a small chuckle, everyone looked at her with utter confusion.

“We’ll stay in Hope's Peak until we graduate, and make sure that Hope's Peak is better than this. We’ll go our separate ways for sure, but  _ I’m  _ staying here and making it a better school than it is now. I want Hope's Peak to a symbol that in hope there is despair, but that you can overcome .” Junko stated confidently, her eyes burned with a passion of determination to bring justice to the reserve course.

Even if the others didn’t participate in what she was going to do, she was going to keep to her plan and expose Hope's Peak for what it’s done. She’d fight until the people got something better out of what Hope's Peak had promised them, even if she got kicked out of the school that wouldn’t stop her at all. They’d have to  _ kill  _ her to get her to stop.

“I’m in,” Kyoko stepped forward, her arms crossed and tone still flat and neutral.

“Same here!! I want justice for the reserve course students and future Ultimates as well” Kaede jumped forward waving her hand around, determination burned in her eyes and voice.

Junko smiled as everyone joined in, they all began to work together and figure out what to do at the fashion show. Some even read in on Hope's Peaks history. Junko smiled, placing her hands on her hips and looking around the dining hall, the bustling of her classmates talking made her feel a sense of joy.

But…

She still felt despair. No matter how much hope she gave her classmates she’d never be able to bring hope to herself, Junko knew that and she would live with that fact for the rest of her life. Knowing that she is the Ultimate Despair and her job is to bring despair to everyone around her, hell! This idea would most definitely bring lots of despair not only to the city but to the entire world. Smiling Junko walked out of the dining hall and to her dorm.

\-------

"Are you  _ sure  _ you're okay?" Celestia asked, fixing Junko's bow, the other nodded trying to keep her composure.

Celestia looked at the girl, but didn't push any further questions. When the Ultimate Gambler left Junko immediately supported herself over her dressing room table. Her legs shook and her body felt heavy, this was the day. The day Hope's Peak got exposed for its crimes and lies, it would be for the better. Whether it brings hope of despair is up for the world to decide.

Pushing herself up and smoothing down her dress Junko looked in the mirror. Taking a deep breath she walked out.

Getting onto the stage with all her friends, the crowd erupted into cheers. She smiled, though not genuine in any way, Junko had the confidence to do what she's been wanting to do for a long time.

Nekomaru handed her the microphone, he nodded to her and she nodded back. Walking forward she remembered the pep-talk he had given her.

  
  


_ "Am I doing the right thing?" It was a genuine question that Junko couldn't quite answer herself. _

_ Nekomaru looked at her and let out a loud laugh, making the other Ultimate confused. _

_ "Of course you're doing the right thing! You're exposing Hope's Peak for the fraud and lies that it is. That's the bravest thing that I've ever seen someone do!!" _

_ Junko sighed and looked at the group of her classmates in the field. _

_ "I guess I'm just thinking it's going to go wrong and it's all gonna fall into despair." Junko muttered. _

_ “Nah, that would never happen, if anything this will inspire hope for everyone. Sure they’ll see and feel despair in the beginning, but they will see hope and not fall. After all, you’re an influencer to people, so they’ll take your word, not to mention you have evidence against Hope’s Peak. You’ll be fine, and if you yourself fall into despair,” He gestured to everyone, “We’ll be here to help you.” _

_ That small speech made Junko feel a little bit better. _

“I’d first like to thank everyone for making it to the show, it’s been a hell of a week and it’s been very stressful getting everything together. Me and my classmates have all decided that every cent that we made here will be going to rehabilitation, LGBTQ+ youth, and many more.” Everyone cheered, but Junko wanted to get this done and over with so she raised her hand to silence everyone.

“But, this show was also for something else. Something that had been hid from the public and pushed aside that me and my classmates can’t let slide.” Mummers and some worried faces filled in the crowd.

“I’d like to talk about Hope’s Peak Academy and the treatment it has put it’s students through. This  _ pathetic  _ excuse of a high standard school is a joke. The reserve course students have been  _ mistreated  _ and abused into thinking that if they work hard enough they will get into Hope’s Peak one day. Many lives have been cut short because Hope’s PEak doesn’t give a damn about it’s students well being, they’ve been trying to create something awful even. An old student that was Izuru Kamukura had been known as the Ultimate Hope, possessing every talent there was. The people that run Hope’s Peak have been  _ using  _ the Reserve Course Students to try and replicate Kamukura.”

Mutters filled the room, Junko began to feel her legs shake. A hand was placed on her shoulder, turning and looking over, Rantro gave her a smile. Behind her everyone else smiled and nodded for her to continue.

Taking a deep breath in Junko began to explain more, some of the other students coming in and backing up her claim.

“We’ll be posting videos of our findings soon,” Junko ended, the press had begun to bombard Junko with questions. But the Ultimate Fashionista was quickly pulled into the group of her classmates, Togami grabbing the microphone and speaking.

“As for the current students of Hope’s Peak, we will  _ all  _ be staying, we will improve Hope’s Peak and make it better than it once was. We’ll stay at the school and welcome  _ anyone  _ whether they have talent or not.” Byakuya stated proudly, he gestured to his classmates to get off the stage.

Everyone shuffled out of the venu, the news press demanding questions. Byakuya was in the front when he waved his hand, a limbo pulled up in front of him and he gestured for the others to get in. Not everyone could fit into the limbo so three had to come around and pick them all up.

Junko climbed inside with her classmates and closed the door. Blinking her eyes a few times to make sure that the colorful spots went away, she looked around the car. Seeing her friends had begun to fall asleep. Resting her head on the window the distance of thunder sounded behind the glass.

They all trudged into the school, everyone headed straight to their dorms. Not even bothering to change Junko just laid on her bed, and stared at the ceiling, questioning if she did the right thing or not.

  
  


Although…

  
  


Something was off, this didn’t feel right, was it the fact that she hadn’t told her friends of her despair filled dreams? Of how she orchestrated this whole killing game and then got herself crushed after having them kill each other just so they could go free. Only to go into a destroyed world? Was that the case?

Walking into her bathroom, she grabbed the sink and looked into the mirror. Looking at herself she... 

  
  


She didn’t look right.

  
  


This wasn’t her.

  
  


Clenching the sink and baring her teeth.

  
  


She hated this…

  
  


She despised it actually…

  
  


Gazing at the twintails that gave her her iconic look. Junko could only see a murder that killed her friends and destroyed the whole world simply because she wanted to. There was no hope for Junko Enoshima, there was only despair. Nothing could change…

  
  


…

  
  


…

She grabbed a pair of scissors...

\-------

“Where is she!?” Mukuro shouted.

Everyone looked at her a mix of horror and confusion showed. Korekiyo walked over and began to try and calm her down, Kirumi and Terutera rushed out of the kitchen. The Ultimate Maid hurried over to Mukuro and tried to help calm the Soldier down as well.

“Junko! She’s not in her room and I haven’t seen her since yesterday!” Everyone froze, class started in a few minutes, so they all went in groups to look for the Ultimate Fashionista.

They looked all over the school trying to find the blonde but couldn’t find her anywhere, getting more frustrated and concerned they all began to panic. Where was Junko? This couldn’t happen, how could she have just left? Mukuro had broken down crying along with Mikan. Suichi, Kyoko, and Hajime were trying to figure out where she could possibly be, while Kirumi and Korekiyo tried to keep everyone else calm.

“The hell happened here?”

Turning around, they saw Junko. Her hair had been haphazardly cut with one-side shaved off, she wore a black see-through short with a white short sleeved short with her shoulders showing. A red skirt that went down to her mid-thigh and combat boots.

“What happened to you!?” Gonta shouted, looking confused trying to process why Junko looked like that.

“Huh? Oh… Oh yeah!!! I cut my hair last night, not the best job but I like it, and also decided to go for a new look.” She twirled around and looked at all of them.

Silence, feeling her skin begin to crawl, Junko began to feel nervous.

“Is-is everyone okay?”

Mukuro rushed over and hugged her twin tightly, Junko stumbled back and looked down at her. Slowly hugging back Junko rested her head on Mukuro’s. Mukuro shuddered and hugged Junko tighter.

“Don’t ever go off without telling me where you are.” Despite her words being muffled Junko understood and let out a hearty laugh.

“I was on the roof like I always was!” Mukuro pulled away only to smack Junko across the head. “I’m sorry!! I didn’t mean to, I promise, I just thought it was obvious I was on the roof, sorry for worrying all of you.” Sheepishly she rubbed the back of her neck.

“It’s fine, just tell us next time please,” Akane stated, letting her shoulders slump a little.

"Again, sorry," Junko reiterated shyly.

"Yo-you lo-lo-look nice!!" Mikan blurted out, her face turning a bright crimson red.

Junko smiled and thanked the Ultimate nurse. Soon everyone joined in and complemented Junko's new look. Utter joy washed over the Ultimate Fashionista, feeling her heart swell up with love and affection for her classmates.

-\------

She stared at the sky, her and Mukuro's birthday had passed. The twins were showered with gifts of all kinds, a birthday cake that looked beautiful, and the classmates she had grown fond of.

Junko ran her fingers through Makoto’s hair, her companion hummed softly. It was Febuary now, the snow was begging to melt and show signs of spring, and the kids at Hope's Peak were thriving, the word of the crimes that had taken place at the Academy where found to be true. Kirigiri-sensei was taken in for questioning and soon got put into jail for mistreatment of students and for helping cover up the murders.

Then small giggles escaped her mouth, which soon turned into loud laughs. Makoto sat up and looked at Junko with a confused look.

"Junko-chan, is everything okay?"

It had been a long time since she had a good laugh. One that wasn't forced or fake, it felt nice, realiving even.

"I'm home," She concluded softly. Makoto looked at her, more confusion crossed his face as Junko let out more laughs.

"I mean," He looked around, "You're not?" Junko shook her head.

She'd tell Makoto one day, but for now. She'd rather keep that thought to herself, maybe another day.

Her classmates were her family and it showed. They helped her and she helped them, they were one  _ giant  _ family that couldn't be torn apart no matter what happened.

Junko had soon gained peace with the fact she would always be filled with despair. She told the others of what she had dreamed about, they knew it wasn't real but Gonta and Himiko convinced her to go to therapy anyway.

She was thriving with her classmates, and for once looking across the school field, Junko was more than happy to call her classmates her family.

And herself?

She was content with her life now.

**Author's Note:**

> This took 4 days to finish so I hope you all enjoy :)
> 
> like, comment, and reshares are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
